Say My Name
by TrishaHerondale
Summary: Clarissa Fray wants to be the same nerdy, music addict, artist, and dance prodigy that she has always wanted to be. And she finally gets the chance start a new life when she gets accepted into the Alicante University of Dance. She's intent to make it count, but when certain people come along, that may not be the case.
1. Alicante University of Dance

**In this story Clary hates the nickname Clary from bad past events so... yeah so if I part of the story is ever in third person I will still refer to Clary as Clary because its just easier.(God I said so many times)**

 **(I do not any of the characters they are Cassandra Clare's.)**

Chapter 1: Alicante University of Dance

C.P.O.V

I jumped out of the car, the fresh, and slightly salty air rushing into my lungs as I took a deep breath and stood there looking out into the beautiful view. I couldn't believe I was actually here at Alicante University of Dance Turning my head to the right I gasped at the view of the campus and beach (which was only a few minutes away luckily) but before I Could say anything about the view I felt my father, a tall man with blonde, nearly white hair and piercing black eyes, pull me into a hug. Pulling away from the brief hug he awkwardly kissed my forehead. Although my father had a weird way of showing his "emotions" I could see the happiness in his eyes as he whispered.

"I'm proud of you Clarissa, I really am" I blushed, and I could feel my eyes slightly tearing up

"Oh move over " my mother, Jocelyn, said playfully nudging my father and pulling me in to a big hug she smelled amazing like mint and jasmine despite that she had spent hours spent driving in a car full of sweaty people. She kissed me on my temple as I melted into her she had always been One of my main role models. With their identical wild crimson hair and green eyes she was proud to be called Clarissa Frey.

"Honey we truly are very sorry that we couldn't stay any longer" She said

"It's fine mom, Clary's got me" Jon said pulling two of my bags out of the car trunk. My stomach quenched at that stupid nickname. He looked like father more than me they had the same blondeish white hair he was tall and muscular, while I was petite. He was snarky and annoying but still had soft spots while I was headstrong a trait from my mother but still calm like my father. Really the only thing that showed they were siblings were that they shared their mother's green eyes. Jon was in his third year of college (luckily his was a few hours away from Alicante), so he stayed back to help me unpack and get settled in. My father grabbed my other suitcase as I grabbed my messenger bag with my sketchbook, pencils, a few copics, phone, and other essentials(god I sound like beauty guru...no offense). And grabbed my manila folder with the campus map, my schedule, and itinerary for the welcome back to school ball ( **OMGjustOMG** ). I grabbed one of my suitcases while Jon got the other ones. And waved goodbye as we watched our parents drive along the winding highway that ran along a cliff and the beach.

I pulled out the crumpled campus map from the folder, I had known as soon as I saw the pictures of the dance classes that I NEEDED to go here. And to add to the fact the school has a BEAUTIFUL campus! It had been really hard for her to get an audition, and the fact that she got in with a scholarship was just OH MY GOD… she was set to make it count and not mess up this time.

"You sure this is a dorm building" Jon asked clearly impressed. I looked up to the modern numbers that stated dorm 11 above the metallic doorbell. Beside them were large windows, showing a huge living room with a few couches facing the right side(a.k.a a flat screened t.v). A door probably a bathroom was at the left side of the room next to a coat rack. In the middle was an arch that led to what seemed was the kitchen. And two staircases at the opposite ends of the room spiraled up toward the second as Jon had set down the last bag on the highest step leading to two modern looking double doors. The doors burst open, two girls with linked elbows smiling looking at them. The one to the left had beautiful brown eyes and dark that went down to her back, she was wearing a tan floppy hat, a long flowing floral blouse, tan short-shorts and gladiator sandals a big bag slung over her shoulder. The other girl slightly shorter having curly, brown and gold hair and amber-brown eyes. Wearing a simple not-so-cover-upping-coverup over her turquoise bikini and silver flip-flops. May I mention that both these girl have very curvy figures.

"Rissa I am officially jealous" Jon said gaping at the girls. I elbowed him in the gut while hissing

"Shut Up Jon...Sorry" while looking back at the girls, but they just laughed amused. The girl with the dark hair put an arm around Jon's shoulders and shrugged.

"No problem, so im guessing your our new dorm-mate, my names Isabelle, this is Maia" gesturing to the brunette who warmly smiled and brought a hand to a slight wave.

"My names Clarissa, or Rissa for short" I replied glancing at Jon who was smirking playfully "nothing more, nothing less"

"Okaay, Well me and Izzy were going to a small party with a few of our friends at the pool, you guys wanna come" Maia suggested with a smile. Jon glanced at me questioningly and I gave him a look that said why not?

 **And so it starts...**

 **Review, fav, & thanks for reading -Trisha  
**


	2. Everyone?

**In this story Clary hates the nickname Clary from bad past events so... yeah so if I part of the story is ever in third person I will still refer to Clary as Clary because its just easier.(God I said so many times)**

 **(I do not any of the characters they are Cassandra Clare's.)**

Chapter 2:Everyone!?

C.P.O.V

Jon helped me drag my suitcases to a room that Isabelle showed us was mine. It was spacious and clean (at least until I finish unpacking) and had a king sized bed with a curly headboard and footboard. On either side of the bed were windows that scaled the wall into a beautiful view of the beach and sunset a table and a window seat to left and a dresser. There was also a full length mirror along with the door to my personal bathroom (a privilege I was not used to) to the right. But the view was still my favorite part, my artist brain started to work on how I could attempt to capture its beauty. Isabelle saw me eyeing the windows and said,

"Quite a view right, Oh and the windows are one-way so you dont have to worry about curtains...I guess we'll be waiting downstairs she said awkwardly and gave me a quick hug before she ran down the stairs"

"Uh…..okay?" I said confused but shrugged it off. I quickly glanced at myself through the full length mirror, then changed into my swimsuit, a simple green bikini that complemented my eyes, pulled on a simple white crop top and threw on a pair of black swim shorts showing off my legs finishing off with simple black flip-flops.I thought my legs were my best feature. Even though I was comparably short, my legs were long and curvy. My leg muscles toned because of my many years of dance. But don't get me wrong I was not curvy like Isabelle or Maia I was flat chested as are most dancers and my hair, god don't even get me started on my hair. I grabbed a bag and stuffed it with a towel my phone, earphones, sketchbook, and sunscreen (I burned like a potato) **(don't ask cause I don't know)**. Chucking at how stupid I was I

slung the bag over my shoulder swung the door closed and started down the stairs to find Maia, Isabelle, and Jon waiting for me. Jon magically in a pair of dark swim trunks and a towel draped over his shoulder she eyed him curiously.

"What, you thought that i'd come to Alicante and not go swimming!?" he joked we chuckle at Jon, and head out.

Maia opened the tall gates leading to the pool with a weird electronic key. I was yearning to get into the water being stuck in a stuffy car all day isnt exactly refreshing. I looked forward and saw an olympic sized pool. Although it looked more like an oasis, there was a ring of smaller rocks lining the edge the pool. At one corner there was a large rock that was a foot or two above the water probably to dive off of. There were trees and shrubs surrounding the pool in different colors. As the four walked into the beautiful area someone shouted.

"Well it took you long enough" a boy with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes ran towards Izzy and grabbed her in a bear hug. I smiled at the cute scene and Jon put a hand on my shoulder but I didn't turn around there was a different scene playing out. Maia started to squeal and I looked towards her to see a muscular boy with dark curls and hazel-green eyes grab her.

"JORDAN PUT ME DOWN! Rissa HELP!" Maia pleaded loudly but I could hear her giggle I silently giggled to myself as he jumped into the water with her, coverup and all.

As if on cue Isabelle gestured towards her and Jon

"Guys this is Rissa or Clarissa she's our new dorm mate and that's her brother Jon" Jon gave them his classic salute wave. I Smiled shyly as all eyes turned to her and Jon. The boy with the black hair walked over to her with Izzy and pulled her into a side hug.

"Hey, my name's Alec" he said cheerfully I heard someone clear their voice behind us we both turned around to see a boy with legit cat eyes wearing sparkling blue swim trunks but the coolest part of him was his hair the front was down and covered part of his eyes (so like pretty much any anime character ever..) but the back was spiked up with what looked like (and probably was) sparkling blue glitter.

"I like your hair" I said meekly not knowing why I was being so shy.

"I love you already! Oh and i'm Magnus by the way" he said whilst pulling me into a hug.

Jordan came over and introduced himself when I heard Izzy call me over to the water she and Jon sat there with sneaky grins plastered on their faces. I walked over to a tree where a lot of their bags were along with the food which I hadn't noticed before. I set down my bag and pulled off my crop top and started to walk over to where Jon and Isabelle were talking when a hand covered my eyes and another slinked around my tiny waist.

 **I know this chapter is really bad but I just wanted to get the description of Alicante done with so I guess its more of a filler and the end, is it good? not really a good cliffhanger though.**

 **-Trisha**


	3. I don't know what to call this chapter

Chapter 3

 **J.P.O.V**

I saw her as I walked into the gates, she was talking to Alec Magnus and Jordan. She didn't see me which was a surprise considering my godliness **(God Jace I love you)** girls were always quite "fond" of me. I walked over to Izzy who was talking to some guy with white hair. I threw off my shirt and slipped into the water.

"Isabelle Lightwood! what happened to the, 1 guy a month rule" I said accusingly, she glared at me in a way that screamed "like you're any better" before saying.

"Jon this is Jace, the current womanizer of the school." she said, guesting to the guy. "Jace this is Jon, he's Rissa's older brother, who by the way is our new dorm mate" Jon held out his hand i took it as he said,

"Pleasure to meet a fellow player" he said smirking "As to you" I said nodding my head. **(AHH Sooo cliche)**

"Shes the redhead, yeah i know we look nothing alike" Jon said casually as i stared at her petite figure as Izzy started,

"Sooo...How'd it go with Kaelie, I'm guessing that's why you are so late"

"OH, that" I sighed turning to look back at her "Well i told her that we should break up, she tried to make out with me, I pushes her away she angry, threw a fit , and started to threaten me." I replied nonchalantly rubbing the back of my neck. Jons eyes filled with humor. We all talked for a few more minutes, then I jumped out of the pool as Isabelle and Jon put our plan into action…

She squealed as I covered her eyes putting a hand around her tiny waist the way I knew girls liked it.

"OH MY GOD JON I SWEAR IF THAT'S YOU" She screamed pounding my chest. I quickly ran up to the diving rock with her in my arms. I heard Jon laugh as she screamed still thinking I was Jon. In one swift movement i took my hand away from her eyes she blinked at the brightness/sun (or my face, they're the same thing :p) and dipped her, the tips of her flaming red hair sat on the surface of the water. I finally got a good look at her face she had tanned skin but still pale for living in California (Jon had told me before), Her crimson brows furrowing in confusion, but what was in my mind was her eyes they were green like Jon's but they were more vibrant, simply put, beautiful.

 **C.P.O.V**

He looked like model, one from the walls of Hollister or Abercrombie... whatever, he had curly beautiful blonde hair that framed his face perfectly. Although he wasn't squinting like the sun was in his eyes **(thankfully)** though it did look like the sun was in his eyes. They were golden, wait can eyes even be that color?, but it didn't look weird as if he had cat eyes or something. He smiled and broke the gaze which by the way felt like it lasted for hours.

"Hey Red" he said simply but just as he dropped me into the water my hand shot out (thank you years of soccer and fast reflexes) and pulled him down to the water with me. If it was possible he looked even better in the crystal waters, his hair no longer hung down but was above his head floating, a giant smile spread across his face, his amber eyes crinkled with humor and confusion and maybe even admiration **(i can't*wimpher*).**

 **J.P.O.V**

If it was possible she looked even better in the crystal waters, her crimson hair no longer hung down but was above her head floating as if she was truly on fire, her emerald eyes glowed, I smiled a huge grin that I knew would make me look stupid but I couldn't help it, a sly smile swept her face clearly in victory.

 **Ok guys im sorry but that's end of the chapter..**

 **Haha tricked you.. im lame, anyways here's an extra long (in my standards) chapter for the support i truly appreciate all of it.**

 **-a few fours later-**

 **C.P.O.V.**

I thought about what had happened, I knew people like Jace I was like Jace, but i also knew that i had to stay away from him. I sighed as i slumped into my super soft bed putting my earplugs in, i relaxed as the beat of my favorite song, Say my Name by ODEZA **(** **watch?v=HdzI-191xhU** **)** flowed into my ears.

Then suddenly the door swung open to reveal Isabelle and Maia, Izzy wearing a white chiffon dress that floated just above her knees her hair in an intricate braid and her makeup flawless. Maia wearing a pastely floral pink dress that hugged her curves her hair straightened with a boho themed headband. Izzy gasped probably from seeing me laying down on my bed with sweats on with damp hair (i had just come out of the shower) and yelled

"Rissa get up, come up we have to go" startled and slightly scared I asked "Where?" "To the Pandemonium, it's a club, it's our last chance before classes start the day after tomorrow." Maia explained walking over to my closet and pulling open the door, she nodded her head no at Izzy. Izzy grabbed me and led to a room, the walls white but anything but empty there were gold and black swirls all over the walls with the occasional picture or poster. Other than that her room was the same as mine. she let go of my hand and started to rummage through her vanity, while Maia picked out an outfit. It was a little black dress stress on LITTLE.

"Umm.. dont you think thats a little short" I said nervously, "exactly!" the two girls said at the same time. Grinning and going back to pulling out the hundreds of beauty products she said "Thats a shirt on me by the way" "Oh great" I mumbled as Maia pushed me into the bathroom to get changed. I could hear the girls start to giggle. I walked out only to have Izzy pull me into the vanity's chair.

"I'll do hair you take care of the rest she said to Maia determination on her face" "Good luck Izzy, my hairs a smidge wild" I said jokingly she giggled.

About 15 minutes later I walked out of Izzy's room in the black dress, a pair of 5 inch heels that added much needed height and according to Izzy and Maia made my legs look 'sexy', holding a silver studded clutch, wearing a dreamcatcher necklace and my MANY stackable bracelets that i refused to take off. My hair (I don't know how Izzy managed to do it) was straight and had a cute black bow in the back. I saw the guys (Jace, Jordan, Simon, Magnus, and Alec, Jon had left a few hours ago) from the top of the stairs, the three of our elbows linked as we walked down the stairs. I saw Simon gasp slightly as he saw Izzy. Jordan came and whispered something into Maia's ear making her giggle and swat him in the chest he faked hurt, they really were a cute couple as i looked to my right where Izzy had been, she was now talking to Simon, nervously? not what I expected from the Almighty, Isabelle Lightwood. As I looked forward I saw Jace walking towards me. I sighed, NO remember he's bad for you stay away her brain told her but her body was just not caring. He was wearing black skinny jeans with some all black vans (UGH EVEN HIS FOOTWEAR IS PERFECT) a simple white tee with some kind a gray design and to complement the look an adorable gray beanie sat atop his messed up curls. He put his hand on her shoulders bending down slightly to whisper into her ear

"Hey Red".

 **J.P.O.V**

She looked beautiful, I couldn't stop staring at her i mentally slapped myself, get back to the game plan I told myself make her fall in love with you then break her heart.

That's what should have happened

But it didn't…

She didn't

 **C.P.O.V**

He didn't stop staring at me until we were at the club, usually i was okay with it i was a slight player at my old school and had grown accustomed to getting the occasional stares but Jace just made me numb inside, like i was drunk. As Izzy pulled me inside i gasped at the lights flashing and how filled up the club was (not to mention HOT) as Izzy handed me a shot i refused, i had gave up drinking after my father started to become addicted although he stopped luckily.

Izzy shrugged

"Your loss" as she sauntered off to dance with Simon a hand grabbed me around my waist… again although when i looked up it wasn't Jace my heart sank a little, wait what! "Hi babe are you alone tonight" he said with a smirk, obviously drunk, i decided to have some fun….big mistake because next thing i knew he was pushing me up against a wall too close for my comfort i tried to pull away but his arm grabbed me around my waist, just then my eyes locked with Jace's i gave him a slight look discomfort and next thing i knew the guy (God i didn't even know his name) was being pulled off of me and thrown on the ground, i slightly gasped as i saw Jace's silhouette and blonde curls start to fight 'the guy'.

"JACE" i yelled pulling Jace off of 'the guy' he had a bruise right below his eye while Jace had one on his arm. I pulled Jace outside leaving the other guy.

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JACE" i yelled Jace's eyes filled with confusion,

"Wasn't that what you wanted me to do"

"I WANTED YOU TO GET THE GUY OFF ME, NOT BEAT HIM UP"

Jace pulled me into his arms attempting to soften me up.

"God, I always knew you were arrogant but i didn't think you were this much of a JERK!" I yelled slightly calmer pulling away from him.

 **J.P.O.V**

That's NOT what should have happened

But it did…

She did

She was going to be a challenge

luckily I accept…

 **And so let the games begin to Clarify, Clary now hates Jace.**

 **Anyway like i said before i wanted to make this chapter extra long because i've got 5 F-ing reviews! So i'm thinking a long chapter posted once every week. Or shorter ones posted (most likely) twice a week.**

 **-Trisha**

 **P.S. I have been extremely obsessed with polyvore sooo…**

 **Clary's Swimwear-Chapter 2:** **cgi/set?id=161348051**

 **Clary's Club Outfit-Chapter 3:** **cgi/set?id=161348312**


	4. Welcome Back Ball

**Chapter 4:The Ball pt.1**

 **Hey guys thanks for all the reviews i'm doing another not planned chapter because i got 16,** **16** **reviews oh my gosh i can't thank you enough. Sorry that this chapters short and more of a filler.**

 **Disclaimer:If I owned TMI i would be Cassandra clare, but alas im not**

 _ **~FLASHBACK/DREAM~**_

" _Clary, Clary, Clary! HELP ME I'M FALLING!" Max squealed about to hit the concrete but the redhead caught him, he squealed with adrenaline._

" _I'll drop you next time you call me that" she said faking seriousness. They were on their old street in New York before they moved._

 _Max jumped back onto the Penny Board, which was Clary's, the deck was glow-in-the dark with black wheels and green bolts._

" _Alright Max. put your right foot on the 2nd pair of bolts and your left foot on the 3rd pair of bolts...Good!"_

 _ **(he rode goofy *skating terminology if ur confused*)**_

 _she replied as Max obeyed._

" _Bring your left foot back immediately after you push off…and remember to keep your feet parallel once you do. Ok, now you try; i'll be right behind you, now don't put your feet to far front, or too far back, but keep your eyes in front of you, not on the groun-"_

" _I GOT IT CLARY…" Max interrupted and without a second thought he pushed off not bothering to listen to the rest of her speech. He pushed off slowly at first then started to gain speed as well as confidence. Clary had started to run along to keep up with Max._

" _Max you're a natural!" Clary said right as Max went over a sewage hole cover losing his footing and falling on Clary, as they started to laugh. That was when Clary was 17 and Max was 9._

 _ **~END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM~**_

I woke up in a cold sweat, thought the dream was a nice one, compared to some that I've had in the last 2 years, it brought back i had tried to hide. I jumped out of bed knowing there was no point in going to sleep. After going to the club the day before yesterday i had spent almost all of yesterday unpacking and painting my room, because apparently you could do that, .Ever. I had finished sketching the mural, i only did one wall to keep it as my statement wall, whatever that meant. It was 7:28, Izzy and Maia were coming to pick me up at 9:00 to go to the mall to get dresses for the 'Welcome Back Ball'. So i had a good 30 minutes before i had to come back. I quickly changed from my tank top and boyshorts PJ combo and into a pair of athletic shorts and my new gray AUD (Alicante University of dance) hoodie I had been given, and favorite worn out pair of all black Vans. I brushed my teeth and put my contacts in. I grabbed my Black/galaxy Penny board, keys, put in my earplugs and pressed shuffle as Ghost by Halsey (lost kings remix) started to play I quietly closed the door not to disturb anyone. And started to skate once i got onto the sidewalk that ran alongside the beach. Losing my worries to the music and what was left of the sunrise.

After I had been riding for about 10 minutes i heard someone yell behind me, i glanced behind me, not bothering to slow my pace.

"Hey, Red" he said casually, but panting to keep up with me. I looked down to see him on a black skateboard...Great *insert sarcastic spongebob voice*

"Goldilocks" i replied with a subtle nod of my head and turned back around to find i was heading straight towards a few small steps, but too big to ride over, and i was going to fast to stop so i did what i had to, and jumped. I did a simple 'backside aerial' and i finished it off with a sharp curve to stand facing Jace who had stopped before the stairs a sly smile appeared on his lips.

"Were you trying to get me killed, because i'll tell you now that it's going to be harder than you think" i replied returning his grin, he had started to walk backwards board in hand and then all of a sudden he started to push off towards me at full speed. Then jumped to 'grind' **(NO not in that way)** on the the handrail that i hadn't seen earlier (wow that could've been useful).

He landed swiftly, curving sharply to face me the same i way

i did and without giving me a chance to respond said.

"Penny boarder huh," I sighed

"Please tell me you're not a skater that hates Penny's" he probably was.

"Actually no, i have a deep respect for them" he joked. Not wanting to respond i put my earplugs back in which had fallen out while i was midair. And i started back to the dorm. 'Jace is bad for you, Jace is bad for' i knew that was going to be my new mantra for a while. I recognized the stunt he pulled at the club for what i know he could have hired that guy but probably not i doubt he cared that much about me. I was a classic fight the guy and the girl gushes and the guy gets the girl. I was only a few minutes away from the dorm when i heard his voice again and then i felt him pull the earplugs out of my ears. I stopped me board suddenly stomping the sole of my vans into the cement, knowing it was extremely dangerous. I growled at him i HATE it when people do that **(IT'S SOOO ANNOYING)**.

"Woah calm down" he said calmly, i started to boil up from anger, he saw this and swiped away his smirk and in an almost serious voice he said

"I really am sorry Rissa" I started to calm down mumbled a 'Yeah whatever' took back my earplugs shoving them into my ears and kept skating calming down as the cold breeze cooled my stinging cheeks refreshing my face. Jace continued to skate alongside me, but not saying a word, deep in thought. We reached the dorm Jace held the door open for me smiling. I briefly smiled back at him, maybe he really was sorry; NO HES NOT! i mentally slapped myself. I smelled breakfast cooking it was 8:13, perfect, i walked into the kitchen as i saw Alec wave Maia, Jordan, Magnus, and Izzy were already eating. I grabbed a plate of toast, eggs, bacon, and beans?.. okay. I talked to everyone, inhaled my food and sped upstairs and took a 10 minute shower and changed into light washed boyfriend jeans a navy flannel, and a pair of high top navy converse, swiftly pulling my hair into a ponytail. i jogged downstairs with my messenger bag with once again...my essentials with 2 minutes to spare the girls were already waiting for my so we jumped into Izzy's car and headed to the mall.

We looked for hours also known as 3. Maia was the first to find a hers it was pastel pink sweetheart dress that ended mid-thigh it was simple but was beautiful and complemented her golden skin tone perfectly. Then Izzy found hers, a white spaghetti strap dress white a large black belt, it was a dramatic high-low. Plus she said she had the perfect shoes for...which i don't doubt for a second. i was about to give up when maia squealed and yelled

"CLARY, IZZY I FOUND IT!" I ran to her thinking she found her long-lost dog or something by the way she yelled. She was holding a lacy deep green sweetheart dress that ended above my knees. I tried it on and it fit perfectly showing off my almost non-existent curves. Izzy and Maia squealed when they saw me, ok that's enough squealing for a good month. So i ended up buying the dress a kimono thing and some black ankle booties.

 **~A FEW HOURS LATER~**

Izzy and Maia had done wonders to me they had put my hair into a simple twirl that went around my head held into place with a single clip, i was wearing the dress with the kimono a simple silver necklace my bracelets, my black ankle booties. **(outfit in bio, sorry it sucks but wait until you see what's she wearing in chapters 5 &6).** We walked into the living room i immediately noticed Jace he was wearing a black tux, Black vans, and a black beanie? Izzy saw me peering and said

"That's Jace for you" Jace turned around at the mention of his name I quickly turned away blushing. He walked over as Izzy walked away he seemed more hesitant than the night we went to the club but still put an arm around my waist. i could feel his warm breath tickling the back of my exposed neck as he took out the pin and said

"It looks better down" I instantly blushed. My hair came tumbling down perfectly curled from the bun.

"We ready to go cause im here to PARTAY!" Magnus shouted enthusiastically making Alec blush. We burst out laughing and climbed into the car then i noticed that Jace never let go of my waist, but i didn't say anything…

 **Alright thats it guys thanks for reading i really do appreciate the continued support it really pushes me to write more. So i will post one chapter a week and then; depending on the number of reviews and/or PM's and how inspired i am i might upload more. AND CAN I JUST SAY "SHADOWHUNTERS" FILMING STARTS TOMORROW (may 25) guys it's real and happening *insert whimper*.**

 **-Trisha**


	5. First Day of School(yaay) pt1

REALLY IMPORTANT A/N BELOW PLEASE READ!

REALLY IMPORTANT A/N BELOW PLEASE READ!REALLY IMPORTANT A/N BELOW PLEASE READ!

Chapter 5:

J.P.O.V

I woke up suddenly my alarm ringing in my ears, i had fallen asleep with my headphones in. I jumped out of bed quickly brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower. We were starting school today. The 'ball' yesterday was...normal; nothing had happened between me and Rissa i hadn't tried anything and neither had she, we were actually pretty civil to each other, like friends? She may have forgiven me, i don't know; god girls were so confusing. Just a few hours earlier she had given me death stares. Then all of a sudden, everytime i look at her she starts to blush...god. I got out the shower. And walked downstairs to get breakfast, everyone else was already there, Rissa still in her pajamas which looked like an old oversized tee and (probably Jon's) basketball shorts, but still looking amazing. We talked some small talk and went our separate ways after breakfast. I kept thinking about the ball Rissa and I really just talked, but then some douche took her to dance. His name was Sebastian... At least i think.

I began throwing on my clothes, Magnus had picked them out saying that i had to be and i quote 'snazzy for the first day back bitches' (HaHa, Pitch Perfect 2 reference...kinda) I was wearing chinos, one of my personal favorite shirts that said 'SHHH NO ONE CARES' my old varsity jacket, and maroon vans. Topping it off with my SKATE beanie Normally i would wear something a little less magnus-y but i didn't want to piss Magnus off today. (Outfits in bio, I actually like these ones!) But after what had happened yesterday all i knew for sure was that i was going back to the arrogant Jace that everyone loves.

C.P.O.V

Yesterday was fun the ball was pretty uneventful. Jace was nice to me which i appreciated. Near the end of the night a boy with neat black hair, and black eyes (with a little of what seemed like green). His name Sebastian and unlike Jace he actually seemed sice and treated me like a girl and not some object. I finished brushing my teeth and was two seconds from putting in my contacts when Izzy burst into my room not bothering to knock. And although you would think i would be used to it by now i wasnt and that was why i dropped my contacts down the drain.

"UGH Izzy i dropped my contacts" i groaned knowing it wasn't a big deal because i had the daily ones, so worst case scenario i had to wear my glasses. But my main worry was if i was just going to not be able to see during my dance classes because there was no way that i'm going to wear them to dance.

"OMG are you okay...I don't really know anything about contacts soooo"

"Its fine Iz, just try and knock next time" She smiles slyly and simply said

"No guarantees….Okay let's get you ready!" she said over enthusiastically

"Oh and i brought a friend" she said gesturing to Magnus which i probably would have seen if by contacts weren't being eaten by some sewer alligator. Magnus smiled at me the same way as Izzy did the day we went to the Pandemonium

I quickly changed into the outfit that Magnus had picked out for me (outfit in bio). It was a flowy gray sweatshirt with some black faux 'leather' leggings. And some white slip-on vans. My hair in beach waves courtesy of Izzy topped with a black beanie which Izzy pulled out of my dresser with a smirk saying,

"Someones going to like this" (I wonder who?) I pulled the beanie over my head put on my glasses which were 'Ray Bans', they were a birthday present, nothing more. And of course my many bracelets,

"Ohhh who looks 'Tumblr' as F" Magnus said jokingly. (Outfits in bio, I actually like these ones!) I grabbed my messenger bag filled with my changes of clothes, pointe shoes, phone, sketchbook and other crap. We all giggled and headed downstairs we were probably going to be late….WOOOO!...College Life.

Everyone else was ready we were just waiting on Magnus (who forgot something which he has been looking for, for the past 10 minutes) and Maia who had gone out to get stuff. I then remembered that i had to skate home, because i was the only one in our dorm that had art which ended at 4:30 a good thirty minutes after everyone else i knew. So i grabbed my 'Penny' from the closet then glanced back to find Jace there with his 'Penny'.

"Wow arent you looking very hipster?" he commented.

"Ha..ha.. very funny arent you Jace" Then i glanced at his board it was glow-in-the dark with black wheels and green bolts. My mood quickly darkened when i saw it changing the subject he asked,

"Why do you have your board"

"Oh i have art at 4:30 after pretty much everybody gets out, so im just going to board home…You"

"Same…I have Soccer practice after the normal class time" Oh i don't know the school had sports teams. Jace must have seen it in my face because he answered,

"It's nothing serious i really only do it to get out of P.E."

"But mainly so he can spend time with me, his amazing best friend, oh and did i mention so he can flirt with all of the chicks" Jordan said coming through the door holding like seven drinks while Maia started to pass them out.

"You seemed like a tea...er lemonade girl" Maia said handing me a cold, ice filled, pink drink. The cup name spelled "Takis?" i guess said that aloud because Magnus respond strutting down the stairs.

"Yeah its the cutest and best cafe ever and it's only a few minutes away."

I stared up in awe at the school. i quickly took out my schedule, me Izzy, Maia had compare our schedules. Luckily we all had all the dance classes together, i actually think everyone in our dorm have the same dance classes. I had ist Class with Izzy. And according to her me and Alec had the same science class as well. But other than that i was alone.

(Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about college schedules especially because it's different in every college so i based it mainly off high school and middle school schedules)

Day 1/A

1st Class…..Language Arts & History

2nd Class…1st Year Ballet

~Break~

3rd Class…Science

4th Class…Art

Day 2/B

1st Class…Gym/ P.E.

2nd Class…Hip-Hop

~Break~

3rd Class…Art

(Weird, and confusing schedule, sorry 'bout that)

After Izzy found a parking spot, i grabbed my bag and board, and we walked through the school doors and i know its cheesy but i truly felt like i belonged. I spotted the boys near a tree in front of the school. Jace pretty much swarmed with girls, he looked like his usual cocky, arrogant self, which was a relief because the nice Jace was just plain old creepy. He saw me staring and smiled he lifted up his board walking over to me and nodded his head slightly to the right.

"Here ill show you the 'bike' rack." We put our boards away and started to walk back, apparently we both had the same language arts, and P.E. classes. like i guessed we had the same dance classes. Then as the bell rang we found Izzy and started to walk to our 1st Class, on the way their people (a.k.a. every single girl in the school (pun intended) said 'Hi' to Jace.

"Well arent you popular" I said my voice coming out more enviously that i wanted it to. He chuckled. 1st class was fine the teacher was okay but she literally spent the whole class time which was like and hour and a half talking about the rules, which was fine by me because i just got more time to sketch. After the bell rang i packed up my bag and walked with Izzy and Jace to meet up with the others at 1st year ballet. I walked into the locker room which was pretty F-ing big. I quickly changed into the school (uniform) black leotard, footed tights, ballet skirt, and white leg warmers. I pulled my hair into a PAINFUL ballet bun, grabbed my pointe shoes and joined Izzy and Maia to walk into the classroom. It was simple and looked like most dance studios. The back wall was a mirror the other ones painted a creme color with barres along them. The last wall had a large window under it a stereo, chair, and a bunch of other knick-knacks. All the girls started to stretch on the barre. It was then that i noticed that all of the guys (which surprisingly were an even amount compared to the girls) were wearing plain white tees

A teacher walked (a very stern looking woman)she didn't seem to old at most in her late 30's. Her face stone hard..cold? I dont know.

"Alright students, welcome, now i want to get right into it so no dilly-dallying. I trust that all of you have stretched or warmed up in some way. Girls you must find a gentleman whose height is appropriate compared to yours. You must not be too short compared to him" She said staring straight at me…. Great now even my teachers are making fun of how short i am.

"Oh…You may call me Mrs, or Lady Belcourt." I silently snorted 'Lady' was she from the victorian period or something (ID REFERENCE!).

J.P.O.V. 

Rissa looked amazing, if anyone asks i will deny it though (beware of your life if you tell anyone…just saying). But she was dancing with rat fac-er Simon…No i definitely like 'Rat Face' better although Izzy would kill me if she heard me. But i didn't put up a fight, not that it would have been a fight on his part. Because 'Rat Face' was the guy closest to her height. And i got stuck with this stupid Kaelie-clone who constantly kept flirting with me. We were almost done with class and our first routine. And as the guys were to pick up our partners. I heard a big thump and a fit of laughter and giggles. I turned around instantly dropping the Kaelie-clone an her face while she was kinda mid-air.

(Whoops *innocent devil grin*).

"Owww" she groaned in a high pitched voice that truly i couldn't stand anymore. She sat up holding her face and backside whining that she couldn't dance anymore. Clary and 'Rat Face' were on the floor. Clary giggling whilst rubbing her backside tenderly. While 'Rat Face just sat next to her chuckling guiltily. God he's such an idiot; i mean even i would've had the decency to help her up. I just wanted to punch him right there and then. Why did Izzy like this dick. As the class quieted back down, Lady Belcourt cleared her throat harshly, like she a rubber ducky or something down there. Our heads immediately snapped back to her, even though we had known this lay for about two hours i think we all got the message not to mess with her.

"Enough, i expect more from you after all you are kids going to a University you're not in high school anymore. Now seeing that we have three kids on the floor class is over you are dismissed!" She said in a tight voice making the last word more pronounced. We walked back into the locker rooms, just wait until i get my hands on 'Rat Face'... Wait why am i so angry. I cant believe im saying this but i Jace Herondale am confused.

A/N: So im really sorry i havent uploaded for more than a week… oh and im alive just in case you were wondering. But sadly i have no other excuse but the fact that it's the end of the year and now the best time for my teachers to throw multiple HUGE assignments at me all at once. What evil do thou talk about in the dreaded 'Teachers Lounge'. Jokes aside i'm am sorry that i didn't update but here a new system that a few other fanfic writers use…

5+reviews- next 24 hours

5 reviews- next 2 days

4 reviews- next 3 days

3 reviews- next 5 days

2 reviews- next week

1 review- next 2 weeks

~OR WHENEVER I FEEL INSPIRED~

Lastly i wanted to say that i might not be updating too often this summer because i am also going to start a new story on 'WattPad' 

(im sorry for cheating *_*). Depending on the amount of feedback i get i can upload it onto here but in the meantine here the really Crappy summary hopefully the story will actually be better.  


CAMP FORGET-ME-NOT

~Tessa Wolf looks forward to summer more than you may think any other 16 year old might. Because every year she goes to Camp Forget-me-not, a yoga Camp (bet you weren't thinking that) . She thinks she in for another amazing (and normal) year and when a arrogant newbie comes to visit, no matter how hard she tries she can't forget him.

I know this is a weird 'topic' but I'm willing to give it a try if you are too. :)~

 **P.S. Next chapter is Hip-Hop where there is some CLACE! sorry if you wanted then to be dance partners who knows that may happen, and I'm also planning on Simon moving into their dorm so tell me what you think.**

 **P.P.S. POLYVORE OUTFITS IN BIO, I ACTUALLY LIKE THESE ONES!**


	6. I'M ALIVE STORY UPDATES

Hello everyone,

yeah long time no see, its Trish... i honestly have no proper reason as to why i haven't updated for over a YEAR. But ill get straight to the point, i WILL be continuing the story. But my writing has changed dramatically and although this story is annoyingly cliche i will try and keep it as close to what i had planned initially. I will first edit the spelling and grammatical mistakes, then move on to the next part.

As to why i didn't update for so long, after the last chapter i posted my inspiration took a plummet and i had horrible writers block and was seriously considering deleting and giving up on this story, then i thought about having someone co-write (if anyone is interested you can message me, but i will be harsh, sorry about that). Then i just ignored the whole thing and focused on Wattpad. I have a few stories posted there and it would be amazing if you could give me a follow.

ALL OF YOUR FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME

THANK YOU

Wattpad: Punktato


End file.
